Survivor:Titanic
by OnlyALittleMad
Summary: When Charlie has a a project to do on the infamous liner, Mr. Wonka uses his time machine to get an in depth peek at the doomed day


**Survivor: Titanic**

**This story is dedicated to the Sage family. They were actual people who sailed on the doomed liner, and sadly perished. I own none of the characters, although I suppose I own the personalties of the family, that I created. This is a work of fiction, and not meant to reflect any real events that may of happened to the group.**

**Miss Dorothy "Dolly" Florence Sage**

**R.I.P 1897-1912**

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Dorothy Sage. But you can call me Dolly. I'm 14 years old and about to embark on one of the greatest journeys of my life:The Journey on the Titanic. I'm in cabin 126 with my family. I don't know how important that fact is to you, but I insist on writing every last detail of this ship. How I wish I could just go to the first class cabins. They must be the most spectacular ever! Sadly, we are not even able to go on the decks, due to the fact that people think we carry diseases. I find that a real insult on how we are downsized here. We are often called "steerage" because we have limited enjoyments. Little enjoyments and limited privacy. It's hard to write this without thinking that there's some prying eyes watching at this moment. At least the cabin is not so bad. However, my family is all tightly packed up in here. Did I mention the size of our family? I come from a family of many brothers and sisters. Stella, George, Douglas, Frederick, William, Ada, Constance and Thomas. Eight siblings! That's alot of mouths for mam to feed!_

_We are managing though. Unlike like on other ships, The Titanic provides us with good food. This morning our family was able to enjoy Quaker Oats and Milk_

_Smoked Herrings_

_Beefsteak and Onions_

_Jacket Patatoes_

_Fresh Bread and Butter_

_Marmelade, Swedish Bread_

_Tea, Coffee_

_This is a welcome enjoyment from what we normally eat, and for that, I am glad. There is one thing that I wish I had. Actally, I think I speak for most of my siblings when I say, we all crave the luxury of chocolate. My father speaks of a day when we will be able to afford it. I suppose for now, we can only dream._

_I must go. Poor Thomas is fussing again. I wonder if there is any food leftover from morn, that I may feed to him?_

_To a new day,_

_Dolly_

_-------------------------_

"Dwally" Thomas happily chirped, reaching his hands out to his sister.

"Come on Tom. Let's see if we find some scraps for you" Dorothy said, scooping up the little toddler.

She spied her sister as she came out of her cabin.

"Hello Stella" Dorothy said in greeting. Stella's eyes grew larger.

"And just where are you going?" she said.

"Out to get Thomas some food. Your hungry, aren't you?" Dorothy cooed to the baby. Stella sighed.

"Alright! But be quick about it. I told Mam I would mind you"

"Then where are the others?"

Stella's eyes grew even bigger. "Oh my lord! Constance!" Stella called down the hallway, sprinting off in the other direction. Dorothy smiled.

"Goodness! She's a bit slow today I think" she said to Thomas. He smiled sweetly at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charlie! I think I just got myself a new invention! Breath Mints!" Willy Wonka said happily to his heir. They were sitting in The Inventing Room, thinking of new candy ideas.

The boy chuckled. "Mr. Wonka, those were invented a long time ago" Willy sighed.

"I've made just about everything, haven't I Charlie?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you will come up with something, soon enough. But I can't help you right now with your problem."

Willy turned to look at Charlie. "What? Why not?"

"I have a project for school. Now don't groan Mr. Wonka. I think you will like this project." Charlie said brightly.

"Is it a project about candy?"

"No"

"Chocolate?"

"No"

"Oh! Well you've lost my interest then" Willy concluded. "But what is it about?"

"Titanic. It's "The Unsinkable Ship" that sank in 1912"

Willy cocked an eyebrow. "If if it was unsinkable, why did it sink?"

Charlie sighed. "Don't tell me you never heard of The Titanic"

"No. But I bet I was smarter than all the people on board"

Charlie crossed his arms. "Is that what you believe?"

"Well, let's let the time machine be the judge of that Charlie."

"We have a time machine?"

"We've always had a time machine"

----------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Wonka, are you sure this time machine works?" Charlie asked, breathlessly, as he fought to catch up with Willy's quick pace.

He stopped suddenly, causing Charlie to almost crash into him. Spinning on his heel, he asked,

"Charlie, has anything I have invented ever failed?"

"Yes"

Willy frowned. "Like what?"

"Well there was the gobstopper that made my cheeks blow up"

"But I fixed it"

"Yes, but I looked like I came from The Nut-sorting Room. And there was that magnetic candy..."

"That was fun to make" Willy said happily.

"Mr. Wonka, I don't want to end up with the dinosaurs"

"You won't" said Willy, opening the door to a room, Charlie had never seen before.

"And now, we will visit this "Amazing Boat" "

"Ship" Charlie said.

"What?"

"It's a ship Mr. Wonka?"

"Okie Dookie then. Let's go"

**I know. Too many stories at once right? Anyway, R and R**


End file.
